1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a package, and more particularly, a package for securing of magnetic tapes, such as cassette tapes, video tapes, computer game tapes, or the like, stored in a cardboard box. The package includes two magnetic tape security housings which are of mirror images and locked together by opposing hooks and latches of the housings, as well as snap fasteners engaged into ramped holes of a handle attached to the housings.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the recent advent of computer games, manufacturers and retailers have attempted to prevent the theft of magnetic tape cartridges by packaging the tape cartridges in a box considerably larger than the tape cartridge itself. Unfortunately, the attempts have been foiled in that shoplifters and thieves will open the cardboard boxes and slip the magnetic tape cartridge into their pocket, such as their shirt pocket, coat pocket, or purse. This has been a less than desirable situation. Further attempts in making the cardboard boxes larger and placing the magnetic tape cartridges on magnetic inserts have gone to no avail.
The present invention overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art by providing a large magnetic tape security package with carrying handle for totally encompassing a cardboard box, particularly the ends, and which is not openable except by destroying the housings which form the package to obtain access to the inside of the cardboard box.